Dawning Of A New Age
by The Last Hatake
Summary: This Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, Smallville, The Avengers or any other of the DC/Marvel universe.


**Dawning Of A New Age**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, Smallville, The Avengers or any other of the DC/Marvel universe.  
All I own is any Original Characters I decide to introduce.

AN: For the Charmed cast Wasteland Cole will be featured in it from the beginning. In this story he has never been with Phoebe and instead chose Prue and got together with her long before he met her sisters. Cole has never been the Source nor has he ever been fully human in this story. If I don't explain how he came across the powers he gained from the Demonic Wasteland in the beginning fear not for it will be explained sometime in the later chapters. All four Charmed sisters grew up together however there is no power of four. The power of three trio is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue stands alone and still the most powerful of the sisters. Buffy/Angel cast is a mix of all seasons. The same goes for the Smallville cast. All four sisters Also grew up with their powers. For the most part Buffy/Angel verse pairings shall happen as they happened unless otherwise except for Buffy and Angel they never happened in this fic. As for Smallvile Clark and Lana never happened as I'm not really a fan of that coupling.

* * *

**San Francisco, California 3pm:**

3 pm inside the Halliwell Manor and a nervous Piper could be found in the kitchen cooking up a storm. From the kitchen to the dining room every flat surface that wasn't a fridge, chair, stool or microwave was covered with delicious delicacies. From cakes to pies, cookies to pastries and various gourmet meals. Now one might ask themselves why Piper was cooking an over abundance of food well the answer is simple, she's nervous and with good reason, today her family's secret was exposed on television and by ten o clock tonight all of San Francisco if not all of California would know about them being witches. Now usually a slip up like this would be cleaned up by neutral magical beings known as the Cleaners who would work their magic and cover up the exposure of magic, be it caused by the side of good or evil; however, this time they wouldn't be cleaning up this mess as this time it was caused not just by both the sides of good and evil but also by outside forces as well as someone considered to be of neutral magic.

Now when he say someone is of good, evil, or neutral magic we don't necessarily mean the magic a person uses is any of these. It most simply refers to the magic user and there alliance be it to good, evil or neutral, though dark and demon magic are most normally associated with evil as the vast majority of its users are evil but we're getting off track. The being considered to be of neutral magic to take part in today's exposure of magic was the youngest witch in the Warren/Halliwell coven Frank Halliwell-Turner the first male born witch the coven has had in centuries. The green-eyed fifteen year old with hair like a river of blood as well as his family were forced to expose their secret earlier in the day when during a charity concert the kid and his band Neither Saints Nor Sinners performing at when the concert was crashed by demons and oddly enough two wand carrying wizards apparently the last of a race of magical beings thought to be extinct, what with the race having been killed off by the Source of all Evil. Now to understand why neutral beings such as the Cleaners, the Avatars, the Angels of Destiny and the Angels of Death consider the youngest Halliwell to be a neutral being such as themselves one must know the boy's parentage and understand the magic he wields. The red-head fifteen year old is the product of the unforeseen union of good and evil. The boy is the son of Prudence Halliwell the elder sister to the Charmed and her family is known to be the most powerful good witches in the world (and because of that they are charged with vanquishing the Source of all Evil aka the most powerful demon in the underworld) while his father Cole Turner is a century plus year old half demon that use to work for the Source of all evil whom turns out to be a god like demon more powerful than his former boss. Because of the boys unique heritage and his continuous use of dark magic and demon magic though more often used for good then evil all neutral begins consider him one of their own. Though Neutral beings consider one of their own, the dark witch himself consider himself evil while evil beings consider him good because of the family of witches he comes from and the demon they consider a traitor to the cause of evil which happens to be his father. Good beings other than his family such as the Elders, their underlings Whitelighters, other good witches and so on and so forth for the most part don't really know what to make of him considering his use of magic they consider evil even though it is more often than not used to aid their cause.

Now we find Piper eldest of the Charmed Ones in her private sanctuary doing what she does best when nervous as she waits of he Whitelighter husband to return from The Heavens(realm of the Elders and Whitelighters) with news from his bosses the Elders on the situation. As Piper cooks over abundantly here younger sisters Phoebe and Paige pace around the living trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Finally after thirty minutes earth time spent in the heavens a cluster of blue and white orbs of light accompanied a heavenly jingling spiraled down into the manor before forming the familiar figure and dissipating leaving behind Leo Wyatt standing in the foyer between the living room and the kitchen. Upon hearing the jingling noise Piper turned off the stove and rushed into the foyer the same time as Phoebe and Paige.

"Well?!... What did they say?" asked the sisters at once.

With a resigned look Leo informed them of what the Elders said causing Piper to explode figuratively and the grandfather clock in the living room to explode quite literally thanks in part to Piper's explosive power.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING CAN BE DOWN THIS TIME?!"

"Yeah can't they send The Cleaners to fix things or maybe we could summon Tempest and force him to rewind time so we could be better prepared to handle today's events without getting caught on live t.v.?" Asks a more subdue Phoebe.

"No even if we were to summon tempest and somehow get him to rewind time things would happen just the same, and the Cleaners said they won't fix it because they feel it was the will of a fellow neutral being for magic to be exposed since Frank used his powers in front of mortals as well today." The whitelighter responded.

"But Frank's not neutral he's good don't the Elders know that." demanded Paige.

Before Leo could answer that Frank himself answer her question as he and his parents Faded into the foyer.

"Actually Aunt Paige I'm evil. Other than you guys, no one else on the side of good thinks I'm good. Truth is the side of good doesn't know what to make of me because although I do help their cause more than I do the side of evil, I do it with magic they consider evil. Beside I'm a dark witch and I'm half demon. The only side that considers me good is the side of evil. Neutral beings see me as one of there own because when it all boils down to it I am neutral I just like to see myself as evil. I'm just a bias neutral being because I target evil more because they are always targeting my family but I do target good as well when the situation calls for it."

"Oh and I don't recommend leaving the house the normal way as there seems to be a mob of news crews and paparazzi that I have to figure out how to get ride of but that would probably sort itself out." After saying this the kid went upstairs to put his guitar on his bed and take a shower to wash the sweat off.

"Well I say we select a respectable and trustworthy reporter and give em' the interview that would make their career." was Cole's simple solution to their problem.

This solution however was meet with heavy skepticism from the witches and the whitelighter the lot of them to use to having to keep their powers secret. The six of them toss solution ideas back and forth between each other for a good half hour before Frank joins the family in the dinning room to sit down for a bite to eat and joins in on the conversation agreeing with his fathers original idea of giving the interview of a lifetime to a respectable reputable reporter and even backs up his reasoning for this by reminding them that the charity concert was being aired live nationwide as well as taped not to mention that there were people there bound to have recorded it on there phones and video cameras and were most likely uploading it on the internet as they spoke.

"Besides would you rather have the mortals come with their own wild speculation that in the right or wrong hands depending on how you look at it could lead to another witch hunt, or would rather give the world the inside scoop where at least you have a measure in control of how much information you give the mortal masses and what exactly you want them to know." questioned Frank.

"I see you point son, I guess when you put it that way I'd have to agree with yours and your father's idea."

"I'll go check with The Elders and see what they think of this proposal." stated Leo before orbing out.

"In the mean time Pheebs you work on a spell to fix this should the Elders not agree to this." instructed Prue giving the task to Phoebe seeing as she is the best spell writer amongst the four sisters, while Piper and Paige are the best potion makers and Prue is the heaviest hitter out of the four of them having more powers then the rest of them.

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe quips finding pad and pen to begin creating a spell that would hope get the job done should it be required and not back fire on them thanks to the huge risk of personal gain the spell would have written all over it despite the fact that it would benefit both sides of the magical world.

As his aunt was busy coming up with the spell Frank telematerializes his laptop to him and tells his aunt not to worry about personal gain as he or his father could just cast the spell for them as they are not effected by personal gain as he really doesn't mind mortals knowing about the magical side of the world especially when he is almost constantly using magic in front of them anyway not to mention that they are some places on earth were the supernatural or paranormal is already out in the open to mortals and because it's a constant everyday thing it's just accepted as the norm and so it is covered up to all but those who reside there by their people. Places such like those located on a hell mouth, not to mention the growing rise in the worlds mutant population. Or places like Smallville, Kansas where reports of meteor mutants and whatnot having been happening despite the rest of the country much less the world wants to believe it. With his piece said the teen began scheduling his bands next tour to take place a year from now to take place all across the country as well as scheduling a make up charity concert within the next two months to make up for this one that has been ruined and also start up a reconstruction project of the facility in which the concert took place in both of which he personally would foot the bill so that all those who attended thankfully there was no casualties, thanks if part to Leo healing everyone whom needed it, could attend without having to purchase another ticket. Afterwards he conversed with his band mates all of which already knew his families secret, via video chat and updated them on the tour and redo concert he set up.

Half an hour later, Leo returned orbing in with several of the main council of Elders whom wish to discuss this proposal mainly with the blood red headed teen seeing as they are starting to accept him as a neutral being and also because at least one of them knew the boy was always openly using magic and knew of several places in which the out of the ordinary was the norm and public knowledge to mortal aka humans or those without magical powers that aren't gods or god like beings. (The Elders don't really know about mutants or meteor mutants yet but they do know about slayers though they don't interfere with them as they are more of the Powers That Be or PTB's cup of tea or problem than theirs. They also don't associate when any magic practitioners that associate with Slayers or people those that fall under the PTB's jurisdiction.) And also they wanted to discuss alternate means with the family about solving this problem just encase and since Frank is the only neutral being present should a spell be require, he's the best bet of casting it as although neither they the Elders overseer of all of good magic or the god like demon Cole Turner had to worry about personal gain, they both existed on the same side of the balance even though Cole was once evil and so to maintain the balance the teen would be needed to cast the spell as the Elders weren't to keen on partner up with the forces of evil to cast the spell.

At this Phoebe chimed in announcing that she's finished the spell and has written at least three different ones for use just encase. Piper also chimed in with the location of several such places in which the out of the ordinary is the norm having overheard her nephew's conversation with her fellow middle sister Phoebe. This also gives Paige and idea which she supplies consisting of conducting a false interview on national t.v. but instead of giving a real interview have Piper freeze the room and Cole use his illusion powers to make it seem to the world as if a regular interview was going on but to actually use his mind control powers to wipe the event that transpired earlier today from the world's memory.

"Sorry to point this out aunt Paige but even we did go through with that plan the world would rather quickly rediscover what happened and figure out we did something to strip their memory of it making us public enemy number one and most definitely kicking starting a new witch hunt as today's exposure is still at this point all over the internet. So it would be in the best interest of the magical community if one of its members gave the non magicals the 411. It would also be in our, meaning you goody goods best interest if our side meaning this family gave the actual interview before someone on the other side figures out how to use this to their advantage and use this to turn your innocents against you." "Besides I already book a make up concert to make for the disaster this one turned into as well as started as well as funded both the rebuilding process of the facility the concert took place in as well as the make up concert itself."

After three hours more of deliberating things everyone finally agreed to just give to the interview and get it over and Sandra even decides to give ones as well on the Elders behalf and to aid the family and all the Elders stayed long enough to have dinner with the family before returning to the heavens and the family moved to settle down for the night after the youngest witch in the house set up and interview with a reputable reporter for the following day at 5pm.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas 7am the next day:**

It's Tuesday morning and Clark finds himself once again shifting into super speed as he races off to school having missed the school bus again this morning. Speaking of which he once again passed the school bus a long time ago, it hadn't even gotten one mile away from his farm. As he races off the school Clark begins to wonder how is it that with all his speed he still manages to his the bus everyday. Reaching the school within 3 minutes he shifts out of super speed to that of a slow jog. Once there he takes out a book to read as he sits on the steps and waits for his friends to arrive on the school bus.

The school bus stopped in front of the school fifteen minutes later and off walked his best friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross placing a bet on how long they think it would take this time for Clark to show up when they happen to look up and see him already there seated on the school steps. Gobsmacked the two couldn't do anything but walk towards their friend too shocked at the fact that somehow despite missing the bus to school yet again he managed to get to school before them. Looking up from his book Clark lets out a chuckle at the expression on his friends faces.

"What's with the look guys?" questions a rather cheeky Clark knowing exactly what the look is for.

"We saw you miss the bus as usual Clark. How did you get here before we did?" Pete asked.

"I took a short cut."

"Through what?... A black hole?" demands Chloe jokingly

"Something like that my beautiful friend."

Shaking their heads at Clark's remark the friends made their way into the building and head towards their lockers. As the three were taking out what they needed from the lockers and putting in what they didn't need for the first half of the school the three were discussing the plans for they had for the day, the entire hallway suddenly got quite as the school's most popular cast students entered them. This particular cast much like any other high school to those that even bother with this type of thing consists of the jocks and cheerleaders the jocks being the school's football team considering it's the only sports team the school has. Amongst this group the 'town sweetheart' and the girl next door Lana Lang the head cheerleader and her quarterback boyfriend Whitney Fordman. Leading the mix of jocks and cheerleaders down the hallway are Lana and Whitney. As usual as Lana walked by the beauty managed to turns all the male heads her way which often earned her boyfriend Whitney the envy of many of the school's male population with the exception of Pete Ross whom despite his fine appreciation for beautiful women has only truly ever had for Chloe whom has always had eyes only for Clark whom for the longest while only held eyes for the already spoken for Lana Lang.

Today however this fact would change for as the large group of popular students passed through they stopped in front of the trio of friends so that Whitney and his fellow jocks may taunt Pete and Clark. However as the jocks engaged Clark and Pete, only Lana herself and Chloe would notice that while Clark still got that flushed look to his face while in her presence he did not once even turn Lana's way instead he even tuned out his friend Pete and the jocks spat about Pete trying out for the team this year as try-outs were being held on the field after school all week long as well as how Clark either is too chicken to even bother trying out or he is too busy staring at Lana and would be too busy with tripping over himself while trying to gaze at and trying to impress Lana to even pass try-outs anyhow, as his gaze were locked on a group of new students this year to Smallville High walking through the door.

At the entrance of the school is a petite girl of 5'2" with golden blond hair and hazel speckled green eyes in white and black tennis shoes, light blue jeans the hugged her slim legs and shapely ass and a spaghetti strapped white shirt that revealed a modest bit of cleavage, golden blonde hair done up in a pony tail leaving two long bangs to frame both sides of her face three piercings in her right ear and two in her left, another girl standing at 5'6" with red hair flowing to her shoulders that frames her face and eyes that shift between dark green and hazel wearing a flowing long sleeved baby blue shirt, creamed colored hip hugging pants and matching shoes and a lean boy with brown eyes and very dark brown straight and floppy to a degree hair standing at 5'11" wearing creamed colored shorts, a white t-shirt and white sneakers. From the entrance the blonde felt the piercing stare of someone studiously observing her and her friends. Looking up her green eyes with specks of hazel in them meet with a pair green eyes belonging to a tall broad-shoulder and muscular but not overly so teen standing at 6'3" with curly dark-brown hair that almost reaches his broad-shoulders dressed in brown work boots, blue jeans, a red short sleeve plaid button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath tucked into the jeans.

Losing themselves in each others eyes the two feel an unexplained unforeseen force pulling them towards each other and without realizing it the two teens in a trance like state subconsciously break away from their friends practically gliding across the floor towards each other. Still lost within the eyes of the other the two don't even realize it when they meet half and Clark's arms immediately wrap around the petite girl's waist tilt his head downward as her cute blond head tilts upward arms reaching up and locking behind his head as the two's lips lock together for the first time and with it on a subconscious level bringing with it a sense of completeness. As if Clark was moving at super speed, time seemed to come to a screeching halt or at least Clark's and the Blonde's perception of it. To onlookers including the pair's respective friends the scene looked as if two long lost lovers were finally reunited as the brunette boys hands roamed the blonde's body all the while pulling her body even closer into his as she ran her hands through his hair as she pulled his head even closer to hers both of them doing so in an effort to deepen the kiss.

Clark couldn't get enough of her and had the insatiable urge to taste even more of this golden goddess as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip silently asking for entrance which he was soon given. Immediately his tongue darts into her mouth exploring every crevice, nook and cranny before retreating back into his as her tongue shot into his mouth doing the same. As the kiss heated up even more their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance within each others mouths and Clark's hands slid down the girls body cupping her ass before effortlessly lifting her up bringing up to his level so that he could stand at full height. However doing this elevates her a little higher than himself causing him to now have to tilt his head slightly up and her down. Loving her new vantage point even more as it gave her the edge now in their tongues' battle for dominance which she quickly took, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began alternating between swirling her tongue around his and nibbling his upper lip as he did the same to her lower lip. After what felt like an eternity but what was actually ten seconds, a couple minutes tops the two finally broke for air though this wasn't enough to break the haze they were caught up in.

During the heated make-out session the two all conversation in the school's hallway hushed as everyone watched in stunned silence. One thing running through nearly every regular male student to attend Smallville High was how is it that a guy like Clark whom isn't all that popular within the school though he is within the town for all his heroics managed to score a girl even hotter than Lana Lang whom until now was the hottest girl in school. The firsts to recover were Chloe who's inquisitive nature causes her to move over to the pair to get to the bottom of this new case before her, and the red haired girl who shyly makes her way over as well.

Just as the brunette and blonde were moving in for another kiss, they are interrupted by one of the football players on the school's team who proceeds to try and muscling in between Clark and the girl feeling that a nobody like Clark shouldn't be the one getting the hot girl. Incensed the town hero rests the blonde on her feet before lightly for him at least thrusting his left palm into the chest of the stocky jock that dared to anger him with enough force to send him bodily flying through the school halls without breaking any of the boy's ribs. With the unwanted interruption out of the way the two resume their make-out only to be interrupted more later by the ringing of the first bell signaling the beginning of first period prompting everyone except Clark and the new students to rush off to class. The ring of the bell also served the purpose of breaking the two out of trance.

Awakening to find themselves in each others' arms the two take a few moments to blink a few times trying to recall how they got this way. As they recalled what drove them to this point, the took the time to look around to notice the sudden emptiness of the hallways save for the blonde's friends and them themselves. Smiling sheepishly they released their embrace and take a step back to get another look at the other liking what they saw. For once deciding to act on the emotions he knows is boiling beneath the surface, Clark simply sticks his right hand out towards the young lady in gesture of a hand shake and introduces himself as he does.

"Hi, I'm Clark, Clark Kent and since I kinda held you and your friends up I'll be happy to see you and your friends to where you need to be to get your new school schedule and give you all the tour of the grounds if you like."

"Thanks, we would very much appreciate that. By the way I'm Buffy Summers, and my friends are Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris."

Looking pass Buffy to her friends he waves and greets them with a nice to meet you. Afterwards he turned offering Buffy his arm and leads them to the library so that they may pick up up their schedules and also meet with the school principal whom he knew was also in the library having his usual morning tea with Mr. Giles the librarian and the only person in Smallville besides his parents that know about his powers, well that's not counting the meteor mutants dubbed meteor freaks by his best friend Chloe Sullivan in her articles.

* * *

**Library**

As per usual Mr. Giles was having tea with Principal Kwan as they discussed the happening of the school, students and the town. Today however there were two topics of discussion the two were talking about, the first was about the event that transpired during yesterday's charity concert in San Francisco at 2pm San Francisco time/4pm Smallville time, and the other was about the new students set to arrive any minute now.

"My I must inquire, what are you're thoughts on the showdown in San Francisco Rupert?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself Kwan. I doubt any of those involved were meteor infected nor do I think any of them were of the other type of mutants that has been popping up around the world lately."

"What brings you to this conclusion? I mean I know you have some kind of connection with the paranormal what with your past as the Ripper and your watcher training but still?"

Before Giles could answer the two are interrupted by a knock on the open door to the lounge area the library held. Turning standing up from their seats at the coffee table the two turned towards the door to sight of Clark standing there with the expected new students Buffy, Willow and Xander.

Nervously scratching the back of his hand with the recently used to knocked on the door with as the other arm is still currently linked with Buffy's Clark greets the two gentlemen.

"Good morning Principal Kwan, Mr. Giles, sorry to interrupt but I believe I have several new faces here to see you this morning."

He then proceeds to introduce the trio to the two men and vice versa and upon request from Kwan he released Buffy's arm to walk across the lounge to the laptop located on the next to the t.v. on the counter attached to the back wall while Kwan and Giles acquainted the Scoobies as they often referred to themselves as in their old school in LA as well as got the acquainted with the expectations of the school and even took the to stress to Buffy not to burn down any part of the school if she could help it which caught Clark's ears sparking his interest in her further to print out there class schedules.

_{Hm? Seems I'm interested in an arsonist, well who ever said life in Smallville wasn't interesting. I should find out what she did to have that asked of her.}_ Clark thinks to himself. As he prints out their schedules he calls out to the Principal just as he finishes his talk with the Scoobies, "You know principal Kwan I'd have to agree with Mr. Giles on none of the participants in showdown at yesterday's charity concert in San Francisco being mutant or meteor mutants as like to called the meteor infected as opposed to Chloe's meteor freaks. As you know I see to have a lot of run-in's with the meteor mutants and I've be studying the normal or more natural type of mutants since the unveiling of their existence alongside Mr. Giles and one thing we have common about both type of mutants is that one neither seem to have more than two powers tops and even two is pushing it for them and that their powers don't normally run in the family nor can you find that many with the same or similar abilities and get them in the same area much less working together."

"Clark is right you know Kwan, besides from my knowledge of the supernatural and from my experience as a watcher I can tell you two of them were wizards. They would be the two waving wands around shooting jets of light and elemental spells off of them. The rest I admit I'm not to sure about but if I had to guess I'd say witches at least where Frank Halliwell-Turner and his family are concerned."

Feeling somewhat out of the loop the Scoobies have to asks inquire what the three were talking about.

"Wait isn't Frank Halliwell-Turner the lead singer/guitarist for the rock band Neither Saints Nor Sinners?" Xander questioned once the named dropped registered in his head as he knows NSNS is currently his former girl friend Cordelia Chase's favorite band as well as Willow's and he has to admit they make good music.

"What's this about a showdown in San Francisco and what's it got to do with witches and wizards and,... wait the lead singer of my favorite band is a witch?" stutters a shocked Willow however as the idea of the singer being a witch turns over in her head she begins to get excited.

"Wait Giles you're a watcher and if this rocker dude is a male witch doesn't that make him a warlock? question Buffy.

"Yes Buffy I am a watcher and in fact I am your new watcher. The only reason why I'm saying this out in the open is because Clark and Kwan already know about my life as a watch and my past and you're friends already know about you being the Slayer, I also know why you burned down you're old schools gym as your old watcher before his untimely death submitted your file to the watchers council so that another may be up to date in case he could no longer act as your watcher. I also know that Willow here is a fledgling witch and that along with Xander whom despite being normal helps you out with your slayer duties and so with Clark's help I've been preparing for the three of your arrival though I know Clark had no idea you were the slayer."

While Giles was explaining all of this Clark turned on the t.v. and on it was a news coverage of the charity concert and the showdown that took place there. After doing so Clark took a next to Giles on one of the many couches in the library lounge facing the t.v. and watches the coverage with the rest of the rooms occupants.

On the screen showed the entire showdown from its violent and flashy start to its explosive end leaving the facility the held it in ruins and a good many of the attendants with various injuries though luckily by some stroke of fate no one died though that was due to the a blonde man and a brunette woman somehow healing all those who need healing although by all rights some the injured should have died long before either of the two healing the injured got to them yet somehow they didn't and some were even being miraculously healed as by an unseen angel or something.

They all watched in awe especially Willow as the suspected witches defend themselves and the innocent bystanders from the sudden ambush. It first started with a tall beautiful brunette woman fling her hand out hitting empty air out in the direction of many of the figures that suddenly shimmered in hurling balls of energy at people sending a good many of them flying off their feet and bursting in flames mid flight exploding mid air and also redirecting some of the energy balls back at the ones who threw them vanquishing them with their own attacks. Another brunette woman shouted out energy balls causing many of the flying balls of energy not redirected by the other brunette to disappear in a cluster of tiny orbs of white and blue orbs of light reappearing in front of her still in the cluster of orbs and redirecting them at more the attackers vanquishing them as well as they took their original forms losing the cluster of light orbs as they hit their intended targets.

Another brunette woman was seen flicking her hands alternately blowing up attackers and balls of energy and freezing them in place for a forth brunette woman whom was levitating from attacker to attacker beating them up and judo throwing them into frozen energy balls vanquishing them as well . As for the two wizards they were locked in battle with a brunette man whom was providing cover for the a blonde man and most of the band with the exception of the red head still standing on stage taking in the scene with a look of smouldering rage on his face, to get people safely out of harms way. Spotting an opening the red head conjured a katana in his left hand and sends a blast of crimson lightning at one of the wizards smiting him on the spot leaving nothing but ash left and fading out of existence fading back behind a greyish blue man whom suddenly appeared behind one of the brunette women in a tornado of wind having blasted through the doors holding a swirling ball of wind in the palm of his hand ready to blast her in the back.

They watched at he shouted to the brunette woman apparently his aunt named Paige to orb whatever that is only for said woman to disappear in a swarm of millions of tiny bluish-white lights that gave off the heavenly sound of wind chimes. Just as the woman disappeared he sliced clean through the the grey skin man from shoulder through hip and faded back out of existence before the cut down man exploded in a fury of wind and flames being vanquished as well. The boy reappeared at the same time Paige and the blonde man did. The red head fading into existence while the brunette reappeared in a swarm of lights while the man reappeared in a descending column of the same orb of lights both giving of that heavenly jingle. Upon reappearing the red head shouted for the the kick ass brunette who was previously seen levitating apparently another aunt by the name of Phoebe heads up and tossing her his sword which she deftly caught with ease. He turned to the brunette the was freezing and blowing people up alternately named Piper his other aunt and instructed her, Phoebe and his mother named Prue to protect Piper's husband Leo the blonde man and his aunt Paige as they went around healing those who needed to be healed.

Once they left he turned to see the brunette man apparently having gotten bored with the wizard he was fling energy balls at while dodging the jets of light the wizard sent his way, and with a casual motion of the brunette mans hand whom those watching the television realized to be ADA Cole Turner turned the wizard into a water cooler before forming a fire ball matrix of orange flames swirling around a pitch black ball of darkness and hurling it at the water cooler watching it explode the cooler in a shower of water and a tower of flames. Shaking his head at his father the two turn towards the remaining ambushers and witch casual bats of their hand as if playing tennis telekinetically batted them back and forth before sending a stream of white and orange flames at them vanquishing them. As the two took care of that Leo and Paige could be seen healing as many as they could with palms giving a warm golden glow. However for those who they could make it to in time was miraculously healed the group watching the news coverage of it from the lounge t.v. by the red head they know is Frank Halliwell-Turner who would wave his hand every time it looked like some one would fall to their wounds and they suddenly be the picture of health again. Looking at the coverage and listening in to what one of the media coverage people was saying to the reporter interview him four people actually did die but with a wave of the rock star's hand they were resurrected.

The reported Liz Taylor ended the coverage by informing the masses of the musicians plans to redo the charity event and the reconstruction of the facility and how he'd be footing both bills those how attended originally to attend again if they wanted to free of charge, as well as the bands nationwide tour set for a year from now. Finally she gave mention that she would personally selected by the family for an interview and promised to give the truth and only the truth.

So engrossed with the coverage were they that they didn't even notice the arrival of Clark's best friends Pete and Chloe as well as Lana and Whitney until after Clark turned off the t.v. and both Whitney and Chloe made a comment about Clark and the newer were surprisingly not joined at the lips in which Clark prompt informed them that said new girl's name was Buffy before retaken his seat. After which Kwan question the new arrivals why they weren't in class only to find out half the day had already gone by and it was now lunch hour so he dismissed them all after finding this out and calling the teachers of the classes the four missed to excused from the class since they were with him, he also instructed the four to meet back at the library once school let out.

* * *

By the time it was time for the interview Clark and the Scoobies were once again seated in front on of the t.v. with Kwan and Giles this time joined by Chloe and Pete. Clark this time had Buffy sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist. Once this time you see Liz Taylor in the news studio as she get ready for the arrival of her guests. In short the woman doesn't have to wait long as suddenly in a descending column of bluish-white orbs accompanied by Heavenly wind chimes and jingling appeared Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and a blonde woman in golden robes. Short after their arrivals was that of Prue, Cole and Frank fading.

Two hours later the world learned of the existence of the magical and gain confirmation in the existence of angels, witches, demons and all around every type of supernatural being thought to be myth or legend. That world knew they really learned only of the existence of one of the magical worlds to co-exist with the normal world as Frank explained there are many different types of magic and each world may have similar beings at times but they most often vastly differ so he'd and everyone else present world only discuss the one they were apart of although Frank did mention that he actually had a connection to all of them but would mention the one in which magic he uses most.

By the time the interview was over all present was left with a lot to think about. For Willow it was the fact that they were many different types of witches but she already decided she want to be a wiccan one so she hoped she may one day get to learn from the Halliwells after learning that with the exception of Frank the black sheep of the entire Warren/Halliwell coven of witches for his use of dark magic and the fact that he despite his claims to exist on the evil side of magic actually existed on the neutral side of magic, the rest of the coven were all of good magic and have been secretly protecting the world from evil and thanks to neutral magic helping along the exposure of magic it wasn't going to be covered up as per usual to protect both worlds.


End file.
